


May 22 // a collection of poems that tell a story

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even One Shots [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Drug Use, Freeform, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen Has Issues, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Sick Even Bech Næsheim, Sick Isak Valtersen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, but I cant think of any, even triggers isak, i thought there was gonna be more tags, it isnt, its actually quite sad, so i guess not, so if you think this is fluff, so welcome aboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: There was a boy who was strong for too longAlternatively, It ended on May 22





	May 22 // a collection of poems that tell a story

There is a boy that is pale and quiet and dying

Everyone is suspicious but no one seems to say anything

He wakes up every morning just like all the rest

He eats breakfast, has a job, and goes to school

It’s a daily routine that he follows subconsciously

He can’t escape

He wants to escape

But

He doesn’t know how

There is a boy and he is lost

— — —

There is a boy that is classified as a wallflower

Never speaks up

Never says anything

He has been seen

But never noticed

He is longing for something

Something unknown to him

He doesn’t know what he needs

Only that he needs it

But

He can still feel himself fading away

There is a boy who needs a hug

— — —

There is a boy who has a strange relationship with sleep

He wakes up every night

Trembling in fear

Crying from his dreams

His nightmares

Gasping

Panting

Choking

For air

Sometimes he wishes

He never dreams at all

Only they aren’t dreams

They’re memories

There is a boy that lacks slumber

— — —

There is a boy who is late for class

He went to sleep at 5

And woke up a minute past 8

Slightly groggy from the lack of sleep

He dashes to get ready

But the tram has left without him

So he runs all the way to school

And is late for first period

Halfway up the stairs

He collides into something hard

Not something

Someone

Another boy just like him

There is a boy and he is intrigued

— — —

There is a boy at a party

With one too many bottles to drink

With little to no filter

And no self control

He sees the same boy he crashed into

With another girl

He reckoned it was his sister

But siblings don’t have their tongues down each other’s throats

There is a boy with a broken heart

— — —

There is a boy who is all unaccompanied

In the middle of another party

He stands in the mist of a crowd

Surrounded by people

Suffocated by bodies

But then

Why does he feel like he has no one

There is a boy who is all alone

— — —

There is a boy who is being dragged

By the hand

Into the bathroom

With the same boy who has a girlfriend

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you the truth.”

His hand travels down his shorts

The shorter boy was trembling

Gasping

But not in fear

But out of pleasure

The taken boy stays at his house for the night

He broke up with his girlfriend the next day

The young boy finally realizes

He found the one he has been longing for

There is a boy and he is in love with someone he met a month ago

— — —

There is a boy who is managing sleep

Ever since he met the older boy

He has felt happier

More alive

He hasn’t had a single shaking, trembling night

In a year

He felt

Content

Happy

And his boyfriend couldn’t have been more patient

For he himself is manic

And knows how difficult it is

To share such a portion of your past

Your history

The past memories that had shaped you into who you have become

So he opened up

And told him about his insomnia

His radical nightmares

And what they are about

He told him about his parents

And his mother

Her unstable episodes

He felt he did the right thing

He knew he did the right thing

Telling his boyfriend about what keeps him awake sometimes

But then why did he leave?

There is a boy who opened up only to get shut down by the one he truly cares about

— — —

There is a boy who is tired of everything

He falls back into depression

The nightmares come again

He has to tremble

And sob

And deal with it all on his own

Again

His sleep schedule is worse

Pushed to only an hour a night

At most

He falls asleep in Norwegian

Where the teacher is too kind to disturb him

It becomes a daily event

There is a boy who took one step forward but took two leaps back

— — —

There is a boy who is staring at the bottle

He arranged a day with a psychologist

Who gave him sleeping pills

For the starless nights

The heinous nights that keep him awake

Reminding him that he’s a failure

Worthless

There is a boy who is suicidal

— — —

There is a boy who has an idea

He never had taken his pills

Until today

He puts all thirty in a small bag

Stashed into his hoodie’s pocket

He downs eighteen before third period was over

And another nine going to fourth

No one asked why he has chugged two bottles of water in one half of the day

In his fourth period he had Norwegian

So he quickly devoured 10 and fell to sleep

The bell rang

Signaling class was over

The teacher requested for someone to wake the purposeless boy up

Everyone gathered their belongings

Besides the person next to him

Who tapped on his shoulder

Before shaking him awake

Except

He didn’t wake up

There is a boy who overdosed in school

— — —

There was a boy who was inconsolable

Who looked at life

And saw nothing more

Than a meaningless ditch

Waiting to nab you from every bit of pride

Every crumb of self worth

Every goal

And dream

You ever had

Any single reason you held onto to keep living

And pulverize it

Until you feel like nothing

Numb

But a person can only hold on for so long

A person

A single person can’t stand life by themselves

People need people

Eventually a mere soul

Loses strength

And without having anyone to depend on

To trust to hold us

And keep us safe while we rest

The human body can only last for so long

To live doesn’t mean you’re alive

But life is for the living

And he was not living

But solely existing

There was a boy who was strong for too long

And let go on May 22

— — —

**Author's Note:**

> halla, this is my first work on AO3 so i hope this was okay. im hoping this will help me understand how everything works and stuff.
> 
> if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, please dm me on instagram, my username is the same as mine on here. stay alive xx


End file.
